Cat Beast
The Cat Beast 'is a mechanical monster built by the Fabrication Machine and the first machine that is introduced in the 2005 short and in the film. Its main purpose is to retrieve the Talisman and use the artifact to reawaken the Machine. 2005 short Description In the short, the Cat Beast is a four-legged robot with a cat skull for a head, a metal skeleton, different types of knives, screws, and other sharp objects for the spines, a lightbulb in one socket and a green eye in the other. Its metallic skeleton is covered with the fabric skins of the stitchpunks, though it's unknown how it placed them on itself. Role The Cat Beast first appears slinking around a junk pile, seeming to be searching for something. The Talisman on its collar glows green, and it stalks away. Later, it finds 9 & 5, and sneaks up on them. 9 hides in a can, and 5 stays out to try and fight, but the Cat Beast comes up from behind and grabs him, managing to remove his right arm and trap him. It holds him up to the glowing Talisman and sucks out his soul. 9 makes a noise and this alarms the Cat Beast, but after it looks for a moment, something else moves and its attention is diverted, allowing 9 a chance to escape. After a while, we see the Cat Beast again, this time chasing after 9, and momentarily get a glimpse of 5's fabric patched onto its back. Then, after following him again, it spots lights flashing, and a fake stitchpunk moving around. Believing it to be real, the Cat Beast makes its way over and attacks. By the time it realizes it's not a real stitchpunk, its claws have already been stuck into the oil, momentarily trapping it. 9 leaps down and removes the collar with the Talisman, then runs off. The Cat Beast soon gets itself unstuck, and it chases after 9. After a little, they come to a plank hanging over a large drop-off, and 9 walks to the end of it. He goes to turn after a moment, but the machine has already caught up, and has trapped him. It walks towards him, roars, and continues forward, but becomes spooked by the drop underneath it, and backs up. 9 leaps off and activates his trap, spinning a lever and pushing a heavy book off of another nearby plank. The book is roped to the Cat Beast's perch, and causes it to fall. The Cat Beast desperately attempts to climb off in time but doesn't manage it, and falls into the pit below, the plank falling onto it and killing it. 2009 film 'Description/Appearence The Cat Beast appears to have been hastily made, since the Fabrication Machine was near its "hibernation". Although metallic, the Cat Beast has a cat skull as its head, with one eye red and the other as a usable "flashlight"; there were some cat bones attached to its arms and legs, including a metallic tail, to give it a more cat-like appearance. It has retractable claws and night vision, as well as a large amount of strength and an unexpected amount of agility. It uses its metallic claws to attack, its jaw mouth to carry anything bigger than the Talisman, and a little slot to carry little objects, such as the Talisman, hanging below its head. The spines on its back, made of assorted sharp objects, serve as another means of protection. Unlike its 2005 short film counterpart, the Cat Beast in the 2009 film does not have any burlap skin on its back and its eye is red instead of green. They both roar, but the 2009 Cat Beast roars at a higher and scarier level, sounding almost like a lion's roar. 'Role in the film' Shortly after 9 meets 2, the Cat Beast sneaks up on them. 9 hides in a can and 2 stays out to protect him, but he doesn't look behind him quick enough and the Cat Beast pins him down, lifting him up towards his face. 2 throws his double-bladed spear at it and it throws him at a nearby cart, momentarily knocking him out and causing him to drop the Talisman. It goes and picks up the device, studying it for a moment. 9 retreats into the can and gains the Beast's attention. It uses its lightbulb eye to peer into the can, but is unable to see him. It moves away for a moment, and then suddenly sticks its paw inside, trying to feel around for 9. It's unable to reach him, however, and 2 soon throws a rock at it. It walks back towards him, and snatches him up into its jaws. 9 manages to escape the can while this is happening, though in his haste he rips a bit of his fabric off of his left shoulder. The Beast picks the Talisman up and places it into the holder, then runs off with 2 towards The Factory. Later, the Cat Beast holds 2 captive inside a bird cage in the abandoned factory. It was about to use the stolen talisman to activate the Fabrication Machine, only to discover 9 and 5 freeing the captured 2 upon investigation of a noise. It begins to attack the intruders. However, another stitchpunk named 7 rescues the other three stitchpunks and destroys the Cat Beast by beheading it with her spear. 'Trivia' The Cat Beast is half monkey, as its back legs looks rathe like it, but maybe frog-like too. The Fabrication Machine must have made it to help refind The Talisman. As it is the size of a cat it could easily find it. The Stitchpunks are about the size of mice comapred to the cat. A human could easily stop the beast, since its only the size of a cat. 7 may have been captured by the cat and put in the cage 2 went in. This was where she must have found the bird skull. Category:Machines